Will You Still Love A Man Out Of Time?
by midnightdusk
Summary: Ron hasn't seen Hermione since before the final battle, he goes to tell her he loves her. RH One - Shot.


Will you still Love a Man out of time?  
  
Summary: This is a one-shot Ron/Hermione Fic. The title I couldn't actually think of, but it is a line out of an Elvis Costello song, Man Out of Time. BEWARE: V. Corny. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. JK Rowling does. Also, be aware that I did use a line out of an Elvis Costello song, although I doubt he owns those 10 words...but hey, he might!  
  
Ron Weasley straightened his jacket nervously, he still wasn't used to this muggle clothing that Hermione used to love him wearing. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he gently touched a scar down his cheek, remembering the events of the last few months. Sighing, he saw how much older than his 24 years he looked. The war had gone on for 6 years...6 YEARS, before Harry with a band of loyal supporters, including himself had finally led him to defeat the Darkest and most evil man who ever roamed the earth, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ron played with a loose lock of hair, an old habit he had done when he was nervous, he hadn't seen Hermione in 6 months, she was probably off with some gorgeous, intelligent man, how could he expect such a catch to still be single? He took a deep breath, regretting the years he had to ask her out yet hadn't, now he was going to but was almost positive that he was years too late. Harry had reassured him that Hermione used to like him too, but realising Harry's lack of real knowledge of the relationship world, Ron didn't take that as such a good sign. Ron grabbed a ring that his mother had given him years before; to give to the girl he loved. If Hermione 'accepted' him, he would give it to her, god knows he had been wanting to for years. Apprehensively he walked out his front door, not sure he would be wanting to return that night if Hermione rejected him.  
  
He pulled a creased and folded piece of parchment out of his pocket that Hermione had shoved quickly at him 6 months ago before he went off to the final battle. The look on her face still haunted him; it had all through the final battle. Her normally pretty face was screwed up, in what he had hoped wasn't pain, but it was, he knew it, pain, worry, concern...secretly, deep down he had hoped that worry was for him as well.  
  
17 Bantry Bay Road, London.  
  
What if she didn't even live their anymore? He could exactly expect her too! Even just thinking these thoughts a sharp pang went through his heart, not until he nearly faced death had Ronald Weasley realised how much he cared for Hermione, perhaps even, how much he loved her. He loved the way her face pouted when she was upset, how her eyes sparkled when she realised a new piece of information, or how they glinted with rage when she was angry. He remembered the way her smooth delicate hand caressed his head when she thought he was sleeping in the hospital wing. The way she would try and desperately flatten her hair when she felt self – conscious, or the disapproving way her lips would tighten when Harry and he were planning a prank or joke or somebody. He loved everything about her, even the things he hated he loved. The fact just remained in his mind, that if he found Hermione wouldn't take him, or at the very least that she wouldn't even settle for being friends again, he knew that his heart would simply break. Not even break, it would shatter into pieces and Ron didn't think that anybody could ever fix them together again properly.  
  
Ron stuck out his battered old wand and called down the large triple Decker Knight Bus, stepping cautiously onto the steps he smiled weakly at the new driver and shoved over his money. '17 Bantry Bay Road, London' he whispered to the driver before heading to the back. The rocky trip didn't help settle the butterflies that had been building up in his stomach the last few hours, in one sense Ron was relieved when the conductor called him off, at least he could stand on solid ground, even though this ground happened to be about 14 feet away from what he assumed was Hermione's front door. Gathering up all the nerve, all the bravery and courage that he couldn't in the past 13 years that he had known Hermione, Ron set off down her front path. It was stones spread out as stepping stones, the edges covered in a thick green moss, the front yard was neat, but with wildflowers spilling over the boxes they were planted in. Ron stopped by the front door, his hand resting neatly on the knocker, should he? Would he just be disrupting her life? Would he just be an interference? Subconsciously he took his hand off the knocker and turned to leave when he heard a noise that made his heart stop, laughter...and not just any laughter, it was the sweet girly laugh that he had yearned to hear on dark nights when he was by himself, it was Hermione's laugh. Ron quickly turned back around and grasped the knocker, knocking on the door quickly before he could talk himself out of it again.  
  
Ron waited, he felt like a religious dying man, awaiting something he was afraid of, but yet something that could be his heaven...  
  
Through the glass door he could see a figure approaching, he knew that it was Hermione, maybe from her stature, or possibly from the straight – backed walk that he would always see as hers, though perhaps you might just call it, males intuition...  
  
His pulse racing faster than ever the door opened and for a second, one pure second Ron thought that his heart just stopped. Time had done Hermione good, during the war she was ragged, tired, weary, but now, after time she had recuperated, and done it well. Ron felt his eyes take her in, her skin was fresh, smooth, her warm brown eyes glittered at him, a friendly smile before she realised who he was, that was Hermione, greeting everybody cordially...Her hair was down and Ron liked to say it was in waves, some might say though, it was 'bushy' but to Ron it was perfect. Her mouth was open, as if she was to say something but had stopped, just halted halfway through forming a word.  
  
Neither said anything for a moment, before Hermione suddenly broke down in tears. Ron could hear somebody in the background asking her if she was alright, but he didn't take any notice, all he cared about was Hermione, and what it was that was making her upset.  
  
Ron took a step towards her, awkwardly, but affectionately put an arm around and murmured softly, 'Mione...what is it?'  
  
Hermione moved into Ron's embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was vaguely aware of a figure in the background, leaning against the doorframe watching the scene closely. Quickly pulling his eyes back to Hermione, he saw her eyes were tearstained, but she was now looking up at him.  
  
For a split second Ron was going to kiss her, just pull her face towards his and place his lips on hers, but he dismissed that thought quickly, realising potential consequences.  
  
'I...I...thought that you were dead...' Hermione mumbled into his ear.  
  
Ron chuckled softly, reassuringly, 'I can assure you Mione, that I am perfectly alive and well...'  
  
On the exterior he sounded cool, comforting perhaps even a little cocky, but on the inside his nerves were jiggling about like crazy, just feeling the warmth radiating off her made him worry, not because he didn't like it, but because he liked it too much, he wondered whether he could control his actions.  
  
Hermione laughed, a small laugh, but one all the same. She pulled back from the embrace, and slightly unwillingly, at least Ron hoped that was the case.  
  
'Well, how are you?' Hermione asked purely, but slightly awkwardly.  
  
Ron smiled, the tension of Hermione's face easing. 'I'm...good, now I'm good' Ron replied.  
  
Hermione nodded tensely, then turned quickly around as if she had only just remembered there was another person in the room. She indicated for the girl to come forward, grabbing her hand. 'Ron, this is Sasha' Hermione introduced her, with a touch of reluctance. Ron shook the pretty girl's hand, but to Hermione's relief didn't let his eyes linger on her longer than usual.  
  
Sasha moved her dark eyes between the two then giggled. 'I'll just be going then, Ron' Sasha turned her head towards him and continued, 'It's nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll see more of you in the future, and Hermione are we still good for Tuesday?' Sasha questioned her friend edging towards the door.  
  
Hermione nodded and waited until Sasha had shut the door before facing Ron. She grinned, bearing her teeth, once large, but now perfect sized, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the lounge room. She sat him on a small blue couch and hurried out of the room.  
  
Was she trying to get away from him? Ron thought to himself anxiously.  
  
'I'll just make some tea then?' Hermione called throughout the kitchen.  
  
Ron shut his eyes tightly, and then stood and moved quickly towards the sound of her voice, he had to do it now.  
  
'Hermione...' Ron whispered from behind her.  
  
Hermione spun around, slightly startled. 'Er...yes?' she replied.  
  
Ron obviously inhaled deeply before continuing.  
  
'Hermione, um...I know I haven't seen you in months, and that I don't know if you know, are seeing somebody, but during the past few months I've realised that...' Ron spoke quickly, stopping at the crucial point. He saw the look in Hermione's eyes and continued, it was a look of hope, of...love? '...And, Hermione I just wanted to tell you that I love you.' Ron finished off.  
  
Hermione grinned at him happily. Did he mean as friends? Or more?  
  
'Aww...I love you too Ron' Hermione replied, uncertain of the context, either way though, she meant it.  
  
Ron took a small step back; did she not understand what he meant? It didn't sound like it. Hermione had turned around, unbeknown to Ron, hiding a confused look.  
  
'Hermione' Ron continued a little loudly. Hermione turned quickly, as if she knew what he was going to say.  
  
'Hermione,' Ron addressed again moving closer to her until they were nearly touching, 'When I say that I love you, I honestly mean I love you, you mean everything to me, I don't know where I would be without you...' Ron spoke.  
  
For a moment they both stood there looking at each other before Hermione squealed girlishly and flung her arms around Ron's neck. Now there was no space between them, Ron nudged her chin up so he could look into her eyes and he hungrily took her lips in his.  
  
It was a feeling he would never forget, a feeling he would never ever feel again either. 13 years of passion, lust and love went into that kiss. He could feel her lips tingling across his, and when a small edge of her tongue hit his lips a shiver ran through his body. Hermione pulled reluctantly away, and looked up at Ron, her eye's shining with joy, speaking with a tinge of excitement and relief in her voice she said softly, 'Ron...I Love you too...'  
  
A/N – Well, what did you think? It was just a, what do they call it, 'one- shot?'. I don't especially like Hermione, or Ron, but I think that pairing these two with any other people is just ridiculous, so I thought I would make good of my opinion and right a short fic about them together. But please review, I know people beg endlessly for reviews, and I am afraid to admit, am no different. I beg you, down on my knees (which btw feel like somebody has taken a sledge – hammer to them) and beg you to tell me what you think. I realise this might have been a little, cliché, or a little corny, but hey, they are just that type of couple now aren't they? 


End file.
